Feel
by CretianStar
Summary: Short smut one shot on GrahamxEmma. She finally makes him feel


A/N: I've never written this fandom before, and I'm not sure how it fits but yeah. AU. I kinda like it.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

He wanted to marvel in her body. Memorise every curve, every dip, every sensation beneath his fingertips.

He wanted to feel the blonde hair beneath his digits for every moment of his life to come, to cradle her head as he kissed her.

He wanted the noises that slipped from her mouth to be never ending, to feel her tremble and sigh and moan his name all at once.

He needed this electricity that sparked across his chest, it reminded him he was in fact alive and not some automaton to do the Mayor's bidding.

The slowness of the moment suddenly vanished as he caught her doe like look. She was worried and he could understand why; he had slowed his ministrations and he had stared entranced at her body. He could see the self-consciousness flicker into her eyes and he remedied the sudden panic he had swamped her in and kissed her hard. His world had slowed when he lowered his face to her collarbone and pressed soft kisses there. The touching of their chests had made something jump in his chest and his whole world had slowed down. But at her nervous chewing of her lip it sped up again once more.

Suddenly her body was flush against his and he was kissing her like a starved man. His kisses became rougher as she whimpered under his commanding touch. He made her roll over on to her stomach and he slowed the tempo once more as his hand rested in the small of her back, his kisses trailing down her spine before lightly biting her butt cheek which produced a cocky remark and a light spank.

She flipped beneath him once more, tired of playing and pushed him to sit on his knees.

"Fuck me." She whispered in his ear and he felt his heart race again. He wanted this so badly. It felt so different from… from _her._ But now was not the time for her, it was time for someone different and someone he truly wanted. Her hand slid up his thigh and rested on his member which twitched beneath her touch. They stared at one another for a heartbeat as a lazy smile spread across his face.

"Say please." His lilt made her shiver slightly and he didn't fail to notice, he just stored it for teasing later on.

"Make me." She murmured, a cock-sure smile lighting up her features.

"Done." He growled and pressed her back into the bed, peppering rough kisses across her throat and collarbone, down towards her breasts which entranced him but would receive his attention at a later stage; right now he wanted to taste her.

"Graham." She gasped, fingers automatically knotting in his hair as he grinned cheekily up at her from between her thighs. Her head hit the pillow with a soft thud as his tongue worked at her clit, drawing gasps and moans. The damn bastard's silver tongue had her toes curling until she was close to begging. "Graham, fuck me. Right now. I beg you." She didn't care that he'd reduced her to this babbling mess, she just wanted him. She groaned audibly at the loss as he kissed his way back up her body and she scowled at the grin on his face.

"You have to say please." He repeated again, but he was not as calm and collected as he wanted to appear; he was breathless, his hips rutting against her body of their own free will and he interspersed each word with kisses at her neck.

"Please!" She all but screamed and he hurriedly put the condom on. If she hadn't have said it, he'd have probably done this anyway, his own will power was hanging on by a thread.

He had wanted slow and torturous but his mind had other ideas and his hips bucked into hers and they let out unison sighs.

"Fuck Graham." She whimpered into his neck, arms wrapped around his body, legs locked around his hips for that angle that was just perfect.

The moment had slowed again and Graham knew the sight of the gorgeous, unconventional blonde beneath him would be seared in his memory for a long time to come. Then her hips moved and that moment almost ended again, or reality sped up. He wasn't sure.

"Christ Emma." He groaned and then it was though time was too fast. The moment was over too soon, too soon after curses, litanies and profanities she was reaching her peak with his thumb circling her clit, the sight of her undone beneath him drew his own high. He gazed down at the face in awe, the blonde hair a mess, her eyes slightly unfocused, her breathing hard but when she finally looked at him she smiled and kissed him on impulse. A kiss that had unspoken promises in it, a kiss that made him smile as well.

Then they were curled up in his bed, her arm across his stomach after he dealt with the condom, her breathing already slowing. He kissed the top of her head and felt that flutter once more across his chest.

He'd never felt so much before, especially not with _her._ He almost wanted to worry until Emma curled up closer to him, leg now wrapped between his and he flinched at her cold feet against his calf before smiling slightly.

Worry tomorrow, enjoy tonight.


End file.
